Till Death Do Us Part
by crashandcry
Summary: Izaya always managed to screw Shizuo's life up. This time will be the last. Super dark fic. No happy ending. Rated M for psychological stuff. This is not shounen-ai or yaoi.


**Hello everyone, I am back!**  
**The last fic I wrote was 2 years ago. Well the majority of my fics here are kind of stupid, and I cringed reading all of them. I also had the sudden urge to write so I decided to start with one based on DRRR! My attention span sort of degenerated the past few years so I may not update this often, only when I randomly get the urge to write again. Also this is rather dark compared to my other fics so it'll be funny if you read this before reading my older fics. IT REALLY IS HAHA. Well okay. Enjoy? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Durarara!**

* * *

Blood.

Shizuo gazed at his uncut fingernails absentmindedly. Minutes passed as he watched the blood underneath them dry and cling to the cuticles. He stared blankly at the phalanges before going back to claw at his left wrist, adding fresh marks to the already torn skin. His nails accidentally brushed the sleeves of the faded white shirt he was currently wearing, staining the fabric with a thick line of dirty red. **  
**

There was a shuffle of approaching feet. Knowing who it already was, Shizuo grimaced and dug his nails deeper into his arm, his eyes staring hard at the blemishes on the floor. He thought he felt a pair of eyes burning a hole into the top of his head, and it hurt him so much he almost could puke right then and there.

"Shizu-chan."

"...Go away."

A grin. "Are you avoiding me? You know you can't." Slender fingers suddenly cupped themselves under Shizuo's chin and jerked his face upwards. Crimson bore into amber. "Don't you want to play with me anymore, Shizu-chan?" A raven-haired male squatted in front of him, ignoring the fact that fear was gripping at the other's throat, suffocating him, threatening to take away every bit of whatever he still had left. Noticing the slight quivering in Shizuo's fingers, the grin widened.**  
**

"Remember this, Shizu-chan." Extending his arms and draping it over his shoulders, the unwanted presence creeped closer, lips barely touching skin. It leaned against the blonde's neck, whispering slowly, and threateningly.

"It's exactly because I hate you, that's why I want to be with you forever."

Shizuo flinched as icy breath ghosted along his nape, the hairs on his arms standing so upright he thought he felt them tugging at their roots. Tightening his fists, he gave an inaudible groan as he curled into a fetal position, bringing his knees as close to his torso as possible. He wanted to escape, he wanted to die.

He abhorred violence. He hated the very idea of it. But at that very moment, it's taking every single nerve in his body to stop himself from throwing his fists at the entity encroaching on his personal space. No. That entity was taking that personal space and ripping it apart, with a smile on his face. Shizuo pressed his back against the corner of the bare room, hoping it would swallow him up right then and there. He groaned again, this time more like a whimper; the remnants of his past roars of anger already a fleeting memory.

Izaya laughed.

**-x-x-x-**

_[1 month ago]_

Izaya Orihara hummed a little tune to himself as his skipped along the streets of Ikebukuro. Today was a good day; not only was he able to finish all the work he needed to do that day, he was also able to leave some time to go people-watching. And oh, today was especially exciting! Turns out, it was also the day famous actor Yuhei Hanejima would be in the city to shoot for an upcoming movie. Or rather -Izaya smirked- the famous actor _Kasuka Heiwajima _would be in the city today. He made his way towards the filming location, knowing fully well that the actor's older brother would be near the area as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the unmistakable built of a certain blonde, lingering behind the crowd forming with people trying to take a closer look at the movie stars.

The informant grinned. Can this day get any better? His fingers itched for his flick blade as he approached the ex-bartender.

"Shizu-_chan_~" he cooed, adding extra emphasis on the 'chan'. "You know, I always believed that if you want something, you should at least go out of your way to get it." The raven paused, studying the other's face. "Lurking in the background isn't exactly the best method to get your desired brotherly bonding sessions".

Shizuo Heiwajima twitched, veins throbbing. "What do you want, flea?" He questioned threateningly, feeling his patience wear thin. He definitely didn't want to cause a scene and interrupt his brother's shoot. "My, look at you! Shizu-chan just wants to bash my head in right now, doesn't he?" Came the taunt.

"I'm really not in the mood for games right now." Shizuo warned, finishing the cigarette he was smoking. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." Having said, the blonde threw the tobacco stick on the ground and stepped on it before turning towards the direction of where he lived.

"Okay Shizu-chan! I'll be seeing you later! Have a nice day!" Izaya stood on his toes and waved enthusiastically at the retreating back of the debt collector. Stunned at how easily the flea had given up, Shizuo stopped in his tracks and turned his head back, only to find that said flea had already gone. "Tch." He clicked his tongue and continued walking. Well, that was rather surprising. But, he thought happily, this might turn out to be a good day after all. After a few steps, the blonde stopped again. For a brief moment, he considered the informant's earlier words.

_Lurking in the background isn't exactly the best method to get your desired brotherly bonding sessions._Oh hell, was he actually thinking of taking advice from a flea? Shizuo gritted his teeth and leaned against a wall nearest to him. A few alarmed people on the streets moved out of his way after noticing the look of irritation on his face.

Well... He hadn't seen his brother for a really long time. Shizuo took out his cellphone and stared at it for a few seconds before dialing a number, memorized from the many other times he tried to reach the Heiwajima on the other side of the line.

A few rings, and a click. "Hello, brother." Came the unruffled voice through the phone. "...Kasuka. I was wondering if you'd like to meet me, if you're free." Shizuo said, trying to hide the joy he felt when his brother finally picked up his call.

"Yes. I'm having my break, too. Where are you? I'll meet you there."

Shizuo couldn't help but smile to himself. Yeah, this might turn out to be a good day after all.

There were a few loud voices in the background; Shizuo couldn't quite make out what they were saying. After a few seconds, there was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Kasuka?"

"..."I'm sorry brother. There's a change of plans. Turns out we have to skip break in order to finish filming by the end of today."

Shizuo didn't say anything.

"Tell me where you are. I'm leaving tomorrow, but i'll be back in this city in two weeks, so I can meet you then. Same time, same place."

The blonde removed the phone from his ear to take a look at the time. 2.30pm. Returning the gadget to his head, he replied "outside the Sunshine City building." After a slight pause, his brother answered. "I'll definitely be there. Sorry." The line cut off, snapping Shizuo back into reality. He finally noticed the wary looks passers-by were giving him. Sighing, he lifted his body from the wall he was leaning on and set off to find a place for some quiet time. He desperately needed a smoke.

**-x-x-x-**

Shizuo squatted in the nearest alley he came across, smoking what seemed to be his 10th cigarette that day. Though the sun was still up in the sky at that time, the shadows of buildings surrounding where he was cast a rather ominous gloom on the place instead.

He had decided against sitting on the floor or leaning on the grimy walls, for fear it would ruin his precious clothes.

As he drew in a breath, he felt the sounds emanating from the busy streets dim; fading until they gradually seeped into silence. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a can being kicked across the alley. And voices. Lots of rowdy, _noisy_, voices.

The blonde stood up and put out his cigarette. Whoever, he thought, dared to disturb his peace _when he really needed it_, is going to pay.

About twelve to fifteen people blocked the only exit out of the back alley. "...Heiwajima Shizuo" sneered the supposed leader of the group. The backlight made it impossible for Shizuo to make out the faces of the people currently obstructing his path, but he could still trace the shaking in the knees of about seven of them; and he could still hear the slight crack in the leader's voice when he said the blonde's name. He removed his glasses and started, "Whoever paid you to do this, it's not reall-"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence before he felt about three bullets ripping through his flesh at his shoulder, knee, and stomach.

Surprised, the debt collector tried to move forward, oblivious to the fact that anybody else who had gone through the same experience would have been dead by then. But there was numbness spreading through his right leg, and he realized the new hole in his knee was not allowing him to take another step.

The members of the group suddenly grew distraught.

"A-alright, let's leave. He won't be able to survive this."

A few people started shouting.

"OF COURSE HE WILL, HE'S THE STRONGEST MAN IN IKEBUKURO."

"T-that guy said to aim for his head...!"

_That guy_. That guy?

"You want to live the rest of your life knowing that Heiwajima Shizuo is alive and after your sad ass?"

The sound of dragging metal across the tiles woke the blonde up from his stunned state. But before he could start his rampage, he felt something cold strike him in the back of his head.

Again.

And again.

And again.

One of group members, presumably the one who didn't dare lay a hand on the strongest man in the city before, had picked up the abandoned quarter of a street sign left beside the garbage chutes in the alley from Shizuo's past fights with a certain information broker.

He smashed the broken piece of metal over the blonde's head over and over again. After a while he felt release, and found himself guffawing maniacally at the realisation of what he had just done. He dropped the makeshift weapon and let out a blood-curdling scream before breaking down into noisy tears.

Shizuo heard his skull crack open. Before he could even retaliate, the same cold, sharp pain seared through his brain and suddenly he lost the feeling in his limbs, as if the part of his mind controlling them completely shut down. He.. He was going to die. As he slowly lost consciousness, he heard the shuffling of feet and the echoing of footsteps dwindle back into the earlier quietude. He thought he heard murmurs coming from the streets outside.

Businessmen, schoolchildren, and aimless teenagers wandering the streets had heard the noises coming from that particular alley. The same businessmen, schoolchildren, and aimless teenagers also did nothing about it, intentionally avoiding anything to do with the man notorious for his violent behavior.

Fear makes people do crazy things.

* * *

**Alright here's chapter one. This is rather short so I hope I bother to attempt to write the next one. I am so sorry if this is atrocious, I have not been forming coherent sentences for 2 years and I am rusty as hell. As for my grammar... well I never had the chance to learn it properly so I just go with what 'seems right'. I've been doing that in all my english exams /cRIES I'm sorry everyone**


End file.
